This invention relates to covers for skis, in particular to covers adaptable to fit skis of varying size.
Ski covers typically consist of flexible, lightweight material and are constructed to substantially conform to the shape of the ski. The ski is usually inserted into an opening in the cover which is then closed with suitable means such as a sliding fastener.
For best protection of skis, it is desirable to cover the entire ski from end to end. Furthermore, for ease in handling the covered ski, the cover should be configured so that the ski cannot shift within it. To these ends, most ski covers are custom made to substantially match the shape of the ski. Custom-made ski covers are by their nature not readily adaptable to skis of a size other than that for which the cover is made. Skis longer than the ski for which the custom-made covers were designed simply will not fit within the cover. Skis shorter than the custom-made cover may be difficult to handle since they can slide longitudinally within the cover. Past attempts to accommodate skis of varying length in a single cover, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,961 to Welsh and 3,948,302, to Kohls include folding back excess cover material at one end of the cover (i.e., when using a ski shorter than the cover) and binding the excess material to the main portion of the cover.